My Heaven
by Chise Shirakawa
Summary: Tsuzuki y Hisoka en una noche lluviosa [One Shot] ADVERTENCIA **YAOI**LIME**


**My**** Heaven**

Por Chise Shirakawa

_Me miras cada día, y cada noche continuas mirándome y hablándome con tu voz. Meciéndome en mis sueños, alejando las pesadillas, dándome aunque sea un trozo del paraíso que se nos ha negado en este mundo de muerte y sangre. Puedes mantenerte cerca de mi, con tu sonrisa y tus infantiles rabietas, a pesar de mis constantes rechazos y alejamiento. Es algo que no entiendo... _

_¿Por que aun me soportas sin protesta alguna? _

_¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mi en cada misión? _

_¿Por que mantienes distancia cuando sabes que lo deseo? _

_¿__Y por que me abrazas con toda la fuerza de tu ser, _

_correspondiéndome__ cuando caigo en la desesperación? _

_Pasa el llanto, pasa el dolor. Y regresa de la misma forma como una rueda que gira sin parar, como es nuestro eterno destino. No importa que hagamos, siempre será así, sufriremos hasta que esta ruleta rusa nos destruya a todos. Pero continuamos caminando, intentando vivir y avanzar, y olvidar, a sabiendas de lo que nos espera. No siempre encuentro la fuerza para esta forma de vivir... de sobrevivir... _

_Y levanto los ojos, ahí estas. _

_Sin pedir nada después de los instantes de llanto. Cuantas veces he deseado tocarte, hacerte mío y permitirte ser mi dueño, anhelando, suplicando en mi interior por el consuelo de tus brazos o la muerte. Mis dos únicos senderos, puedo caer a cualquiera de los dos mientras me tambaleo en la cuerda floja de mi existencia. _

_¿Podrías amarme, Tsuzuki?... O mas bien, ¿Tenemos derecho a amar?. Nosotros, Ángeles de la muerte, ¿Lo merecemos?. Si no es así... ese es otro mas de mi larga lista de pecados, pero este, mi amor, es el peor de todos, por que será eterno, por que es mas fuerte que yo... y por que no me arrepiento de ello en lo mas mínimo... _

_Iremos al infierno donde es nuestro lugar, pero antes de eso, por favor, vamos juntos al cielo... _

• • • • •

-¿Hisoka...? -susurró Tsuzuki lleno de estupor. 

Entonces vio a trabes de la ventana, y se dio cuenta de que la leve lluvia que había caído aquella tarde, se había convertido en un violento diluvio. Rayos rugiendo en el cielo, relámpagos iluminando a intervalos el interior de la habitación. El muchacho se aferraba a él como lo que era en realidad: un niño asustado en medio de una tormenta. 

Sin preguntar nada, y después de un segundo, rodeó al joven en sus brazos. Lo estrechó contra su pecho, no iba a mandarlo en estado a su propia cama. 

-Durmamos -le dijo suavemente- Mañana será un largo día... 

Tsuzuki conocía a Hisoka, un año de compañeros ya era tiempo suficiente para saber que hacer en situaciones como esas. Lo entendía, de verdad lo comprendía. De cierta forma, él también lo necesitaba a veces, y si su compañero desease llorar, patalear, maldecid... se lo permitiría, todo era entendible. Incluso el que siempre guardase silencio. 

No seria él quien lo obligase a salir de su caparazón a menos que lo desease de esa forma. Mientas ese momento llegaba, solo podía estar a su lado. Por la mente del joven de ojos violetas nunca cruzo la posibilidad de que Hisoka estuviese _atrapado_ en ese caparazón, _asfixiándose_. 

-Tengo miedo... -murmuró el joven de ojos verdes, mirándolo por fin. Miedo temblando en su voz, tristeza en sus ojos. Sus rostros tan cercanos que podían sentir la respiración del otro. 

-No tienes por que temer... es solo una tormenta... -dijo comprensivamente- Mañana todo estará bien, lo prometo. 

Hisoka cerro los ojos, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su compañero, algo tímido. 

-Noches como estas, siempre me asustaban mucho cuando era pequeño -confesó con voz muy queda- Y aunque era así, jamás me atreví a ir al cuarto de mis padres... 

Tsuzuki quedo quieto, algo confundido ante la actitud del joven rubio, jamás deseaba hablar de su familia ni de su vida anterior. 

-Pero tenia mas miedo de que me rechazasen... -continuó- Mama jamás me abrazaba, ni que decir de mi padre, parecía que mirarme fuera un peligro... -lentamente, levanto su mano para que tocase la de Tsuzuki- así que nunca deje de tener miedo... 

El simple roce de sus dedos, le dio a Tsuzuki entrada a los recuerdos mas antiguos y dolorosos de su compañero. No era que no lo hubiese tocado antes, pero solo era en situaciones extremadamente extrañas, y por lo general, no le permitía llegar tan dentro de su mente 

_"¡Aléjate de mi, pequeño fenómeno!" _

_"NO ME TOQUES ¡JAMAS DEBISTE NACER!" _

_"Es una lastima que este enfermo... pero es lo mejor, no podríamos soportar mas tiempo a ese monstruo en la familia..." _

_"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!" _

_"El no debería mezclarse con niños normales, ¡Quien sabe que otras cosas pueda hacer!" _

_"¿Se siente bien... ne?"_

Esa voz... Tsuzuki se sobresalto al reconocerla y abrazo con mas fuerza al joven rubio, que parecía comenzar a temblar. Claro... la voz de Muraki no era algo que desease recordar, pero aun así, no soltó la mano de Tsuzuki, ni Tsuzuki lo aparto. 

El caparazón se estaba haciendo pedazos.

_"Oh... pobre Hisoka... ¿Nadie te toca, ne? Sé que eso no te agrada... ¿pero esto si?... Cada centímetro de tu piel es mío, puedo tocar, morder, acariciar lo que desee... te haré sentir lo que no has sentido y mas..."_

El joven de ojos violetas se distrajo un segundo, sintiendo su cuello húmedo: lagrimas.

_"No importa cuanto tiembles o llores" _susurraba cínicamente_ "eso no importa... deberías estar feliz, por que en este mundo, nadie mas querría hacer esto, lo sabes bien... así que disfrútalo, mi pequeñito..."_

Hisoka pensó que para ese punto, el joven de ojos violetas ya se habría apartado, pero por el contrario, este entrelazo sus dedos y estrechó su mano con mas fuerza aun. Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que su compañero seguía la regla mas importante. "jamás te separes de tu pareja".

Pero Tsuzuki no era una Shinigami mas, y fue aun mas... doloroso?... inesperado?. Era difícil darle un calificativo a lo que hacia con sus mentes. Dándole a probar a ese niño tembloroso entre sus brazos, una pequeña dosis de su propio dolor. podía pedirle que dejase de llorar, como tenia haciendo abiertamente desde hacia varios minutos, podía continuar en silencio, podía llorar mil lagrimas por él, pero no seria suficiente...

Y en lugar de todas esas cosas, acercó el rostro del joven tomando su barbilla con su mano libre. Mientras se acercaban sus rostros, Tsuzuki se dedicó a observar esos líquidos ojos esmeraldas, como un mar en el cual hundirse.

Un mar donde arrojaba ahora su propio suplicio personal. La mirada perdida del rubio, mientras que veía todas esas muertes, mientras escuchaba todos esos aterrorizantes gritos, toda esa oscuridad, miedo. Ese sonido le helaba la sangre.

_"¿Por que esta todo tan oscuro...?"_ pensó aun mas asustado _"¿Quien grita de esa forma?"_

Fue hasta que escucho un histérico gritó de mujer. ¿Que decía...? Mas gritos siguieron a los primeros, para luego haber un largo y negro silencio. Por fin lo percibió, esos eran los propios gritos de Tsuzuki, y ese negro... era lo único que el Shinigami había observado por largos y mudos años.

Cuando volvió a la realidad de la habitación del hotel, gracias a un estruendoso bramido del cielo, miró esos ojos violetas a pocos centímetros. Las lagrimas que manchaban su propio rostro le parecieron poco comparado con el brillo de resignación en los de Tsuzuki. Y las lagrimas cesaron.

Silencio. El ruido de mas lluvia y sus respiraciones lentas. Sus manos aun unidas, sus corazones latiendo mas aprisa a cada instante, ninguno de los dos deseaba bajar la mirada, ni siquiera parpadear.

Tsuzuki se inclino un poco mas, un sonrojo apareció en el rubio, junto con una leve sonrisa de nerviosismo mientras ladeaba su rostro levemente. Tres centímetros, dos centímetros... y luego, nada. Lo único que separaba a ambos Ángeles de la muerte, era su propia piel.

Las sensaciones intensificándose a cada segundo. Calor recorriendo sus cuerpos a toda velocidad. La perfección y la armonía entre sus mentes, era como si jamás hubiesen sido dos y no una sola como ahora parecía.

Se apartaron por fin después de largos minutos de agradable contacto. Ambos se miraron de nuevo, inquiriendo en el otro, sin necesidad de palabras. No había dudas, ni 'peros' ni 'mañana...'. Mañana estaba demasiado lejos de ellos.

Tsuzuki apartó su mano de la de su compañero y lo tranquilizó de esa mirada de miedo con otro beso. ¿Como podía imaginar siquiera que iba a apartarse?. Cubrió al rubio por completo con el peso de su cuerpo y de nuevo lo besó. Sus manos liberando lentamente los botones de la pijama de Hisoka, que pareció asustarse con esa acción.

_"No temas..."_ le dijo suavemente en su mente _"No quiero hacerte daño..."_

En medio de ese besó, Hisoka separo sus labios un poco, para disfrutar la legua de su compañero.

_"Lo se"_ respondió _"Es solo que..."_ Tomó una de las manos de Tsuzuki y la coloco cerca a su corazón. El joven de ojos violetas separo sus lenguas un instante y con la luz de un relámpago miró el pecho marcado con líneas rojas la maldición que Muraki había dejado en su cuerpo hacia años _"Estoy sucio..."._

Hisoka aparto la mirada.

-Nada de lo que Muraki haya hecho -sus labios junto a su oído, hablando lenta y con suavidad- podría ensuciar un alma como la tuya, Hisoka.

Lo besó de nuevo. Y Hisoka respondió a ese besó con todo su ser.

_"Aunque así fuera... no me importaría, por que eres mío, mío solamente..."_ Tsuzuki se dedico a besar su cuello, mordisquear su oreja, lamer su pecho expuesto. 

_"Te necesito..."_ A la mente del rubio no pudieron llegar mas que ese par de palabras.

_"Me tienes ahora mismo, amor... Iremos juntos a nuestro propio cielo..."_

Ansioso, y con timidez en sus caricias, Hisoka desvistió torpemente a Tsuzuki. Los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada instante de sus pieles cada vez mas en contacto, el fervor en cada uno de los roces de sus labios y de sus dedos con su cuerpo.

Dudó un instante antes de atreverse a hacerlo, pero al final, cuando se deshizo de la parte inferior de la pijama de Tsuzuki, cosa que fue mucho después de que él ya había sido despojado completamente de sus prendas y vergüenza, acarició una parte demasiado sensible de Tsuzuki.

_"Ahhh...."_

De inmediato notó que esta reaccionaba de igual forma que la suya al constante roce de sus cuerpos. La respiración de Tsuzuki contra su cuello volviéndose jadeos. podía saber exactamente que sentía, podía saber que deseaba... y continuó hasta escuchar ese largo gemido de su compañero y sentir la humedad perderse entre sus dedos.

_"Se siente bien?"_ preguntó en su mente, aun avergonzado y rojo, pero con leve burla en su voz.

_"Pronto lo sabrás"_ fue la respuesta.

Tsuzuki se incorporo y bajo hasta estar a la altura de la cintura de Hisoka.

_"¡No...! Detente por favor"_

El joven de ojos verdes descubrió muy tarde que había peores y mas placenteras torturas. también descubrió cuanto amaba la lengua de Tsuzuki, y cual rápido perdía el control de sus sentidos bajo esa inesperada caricia.

_"De verdad deseas eso?"_

Hisoka no tenia siquiera el suficiente aliento para responder negativamente, ni para suplicar. Cuando el final llegó y esa insoportablemente placentera ola recorrió todo su cuerpo, le tomo un gran esfuerzo convencerse de que era realidad todo aquello, toda esa gran felicidad. 

_"Esto es solo el inicio..." _le advirtió Tsuzuki. Limpió su labio inferior con el torso de su mano y sonrió traviesa mente.

El juego continuó por horas. Era un sueño demasiado hermoso. podía sentir, tocar, tener cada parte del cuerpo de Tsuzuki, sentirlo de verdad. Lo mas maravilloso era... que no tenia miedo alguno, que sabia a la perfección que jamás lo dañaría... Y esas marcas en su cuerpo, su mas horrible recuerdo, sirvieron entonces para dar el camino de los labios de Tsuzuki por todo su ser.

Por primera vez... por primera vez... era él quien daba sus sentimientos en bandeja de plata en lugar de tomarlos por accidente...

Por primera vez, tocaba y permitía ser tocado por alguien.

-Te amo... -susurro mientras Tsuzuki se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Las sabanas y sus ropas para dormir tiradas y olvidadas por el lecho.

-Lo se... -depositó un beso en sus labios, luego en su frente- Yo también te amo...

Las lagrimas salpicando los parpados de Hisoka, hicieron preocuparse a Tsuzuki. Se detuvo dentro de él. 

-¿Quieres que pare?

-No, por favor... sigue...

Sus movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, como si Hisoka fuese una figura de cristal que pudiese romperse en mil pedazos. Por mucho que aguantara el llanto, y mordiera sus labios para gritar sabia que sufría, pero tenia la certeza de que debía seguir hasta el final.

_"El cielo, aquí en la tierra... juntos"_

**Fin**

**N/A:** Esto debería haber sido un poco mas fuerte... Y LARGO!!, pero en fin... Se aceptan comentarios a shirakawa_chise@yahoo.com.mx. R&R!! 


End file.
